<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accidents Happen by BlakeYousoro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462715">Accidents Happen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeYousoro/pseuds/BlakeYousoro'>BlakeYousoro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Attack on Titan Piss Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Implied shower sex, Omocute, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Piss kink, Throat Fucking, blowjob, dom porco, lap wetting, piss in mouth, pissing in lap, pissing on body, sub pieck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeYousoro/pseuds/BlakeYousoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pieck falls asleep in Porco’s lap and, unbeknownst to him, she is a bed wetter.</p><p>This fic has two endings, and it splits after the first chapter.</p><p>Chapter 2: SFW Ending (Fluff based)</p><p>Chapter 3: NSFW Ending (Smut based)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Attack on Titan Piss Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy belated Valentine’s Day! </p><p>My gift to you? Pokopiku fucking + piss fic !</p><p>I hope you enjoy! This is my first time writing a fic that has two endings, and I hope they’re both okay!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a usual Friday night for the pairing; Porco being sat down at his desk, doing some paper work; and Pieck situated in his lap, facing him, head nuzzled into the side of his neck so he could still actually work.</p>
<p>It had become a regular occurrence for them; Porco would work, and Pieck would keep him company until they parted ways for the night. It was the only time they could really be alone together without fear of anyone bothering them - because everyone knew not to bother Porco Galliard when he has a stack of reports to do (unless you’re Pieck, of course)</p>
<p>But tonight was different. For once, Pieck had actually fallen asleep in his lap, something that didn’t usually happen. She usually kept awake the entire time, just talking to him every so often before going back into a daydream.</p>
<p>Porco didn’t mind, of course, that she’d fallen asleep. He was glad she was getting some well deserved rest.</p>
<p>She was a restless sleeper, though, shifting in his lap every so often, whimpering slightly as she slept, though he thought nothing of it.</p>
<p>That was, until his lap started to grow warm. Really, really warm. He sat back a bit, olive hues flickering down, trying to see between their bodies. Those same eyes widened slightly, before his expression softened, and a sigh left slightly patted lips.</p>
<p>“Oh, Pieck...” he mumbled softly, feeling his lap soon become soaked in the others piss. Gently sighing, his arms wrapped around her, pulling her close, rubbing at her back. There was no point waking her up, nor trying to move her; he didn’t want to embarrass her or upset her. That was the last thing he wanted to do.</p>
<p>He always suspected the other had issues with bed wetting; the fact she never let anyone else do her own laundry, and that she washed her sheets multiple times a week, and she refused to share a bed with Porco despite them having dated for a while, now. The last one left the poor Galliard sleeping on a futon whenever she came to spend the night with him.</p>
<p>Even before she’d fallen asleep on him, she’d been fighting the urge to leave the land got the living for some sleep, whining when Porco suggested it every-time she would yawn. Hell, the only reason she was asleep right now is because her body had just given up on her.</p>
<p>And now, as she wet herself on his lap, it all clicked together.</p>
<p>All he could do was accept that this was happening, and take care of it when she woke up. This wouldn’t be very fun, he already had a feeling that this would upset her - and that’s the last thing he wanted right now, for her to be upset and that turning into her being grumpy for the rest of the week.</p>
<p>He could feel the stream die down, slowly, and he gave a gentle sigh. Now to come up with a plan. Moving Pieck was not an option; she was an incredibly light sleeper and she would wake up as soon as he even tried to pick her up - so changing her clothes quickly was out of the question.</p>
<p>He also didnt want to intentionally wake her up; not yet, at least. He’d rather her do it naturally herself, thus softening the blow a little.</p>
<p>He needed to solve this, and solve it now.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>And this is where the path splits! Click the next chapter for the soft SFW ending to this fic, and click the chapter after that for the alternative NSFW ending!</p>
<p>Have fun~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. SFW Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And, like that- a lightbulb went off in the blonds head. He could fix this easily, and save the other the need to get upset.</p><p>However, the only was his own embarrassment and a slight loss of dignity but - anything to keep Pieck happy. </p><p>Sitting back a bit, pulling Pieck with him gently, he gave a soft sigh, eyes closing.</p><p>Relaxing, he soon began to empty his own bladder, his already damp underwear and trousers soon becoming soaked once more.</p><p>His cheeks had gone a light shade of red by this point with embarrassment for what he was doing, and what was to come - but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind and tried to focus on how good it actually felt to finally go to the bathroom; he’d been having the need to go for the past hour or so, but he didn’t have the heart to wake the other up, so he just accepted his fate, and tried to take his mind off of it.</p><p>He gave a gentle whine to himself as he felt the liquid pooling under him in the chair, some of it trickling down his legs, staining more of his jeans. What a mess this was.</p><p>Porco hadn’t even realised how badly he’d actually needed the bathroom, and it only became obvious when after a minute, the stream still hadn’t stopped, though it had calmed down. He cursed slightly under his breathe, knowing that this was going to be a real pain in the ass to clean up later.</p><p>Pieck had better be thankful, even if she wasn’t going to find out what he’d done for her.</p><p>Soon enough, the stream stopped, and Porco was sat uncomfortably in a pool of mostly his own piss at this point.</p><p>Now for phase two of the plan; waking up Pieck. </p><p>“Oi... Pieck.” He muttered softly, moving a hand up to touch her shoulder, shaking her gently.</p><p>“C’mon, love. It’s time to wake up...” Gentle little shakes, keeping his voice soft, yet loud enough for her to hear.</p><p>Pieck began to stir, lifting her head up from his shoulder, sitting back a bit, half open eyes fixating on his. She blinked a few times, bringing him into focus, giving a soft yawn.</p><p>“Mm... Pock..?” She mumbled, still half asleep.</p><p>“Good morning, sunshine-“ He teased slightly, bringing a hand up to gently run through her hair. “You’ll be able to go back to sleep soon, alright? We need to get cleaned up first.”</p><p>“Cleaned up..?” She repeated, confusion laced in her tone, and now evident on her face as it scrunched up slightly. “Why would we need to-“ She cut herself off as she shifted in place, now becoming painfully aware of how wet her ass felt. Once sleepy eyes went wide, clearly now more awake than before. The hands that had been gently holding onto Porco’s jacket now gripped at it hard, and she gave a very gentle whimper.</p><p>“O-Oh...” She mumbled, cheeks going very red. “P-Porco I, uh-“ Slight stammer. She was becoming rather upset, and quickly.</p><p>“It’s okay.” He said, softly, pulling her close once again. Hands situated on her back, rubbing it gently. “You don’t need to apologise, or get upset, okay? These things happen. I’m not mad or anything, I promise.” He kept his tone soft, shushing her slightly under his breath.</p><p>Pieck buried her face into his neck, whimpering gently; tears pricking in the corner of her eyes. This was so embarrassing, and she felt really, really bad for ruining his clothing. </p><p>“- And look,” Porco continued, pulling the other back a bit. “We both made a mess, y’know? It’s not all on you.”</p><p>“B-Both..?” She asked, looking down between their laps. There surely was an absolutely massive stain on Porco’s lap. “B-But-“</p><p>“It was both of us, okay? You don’t need to worry. I’ll take care of it.” He held onto her, tightly, and he stood up; pulling her up with him, though keeping her in his arms.</p><p>He grimaced slightly to himself, feeling more of the piss now dribble down his leg and into his boots. Gentle sigh.</p><p>Letting Pieck down gently, he gave her a little kiss on the forehead.</p><p>“Go get yourself cleaned up, and I’ll clean up here and get your pyjamas ready, okay? Don’t worry about me; I’ll sort myself out.”</p><p>Pieck would give a gentle nod, leaning up on her tip toes to kiss him on his cheek. </p><p>“Thank you...” She muttered out, still rather embarrassed about this whole thing; though knowing it wasn’t just her who’d made such a mess made her feel slightly better. “And, uh- thanks for... not being grossed out by... this-“</p><p>“Don’t worry.” Gentle little pat on her head, ruffling the hair a bit. “Y’know, I was a bed wetter till I was...” he tapped his chin, “Eleven, I think? So I know how hard it can be. It’s just something that happens to everyone-“</p><p>Pieck wanted to protest against him - because she wasn’t some kid, she was a full grown adult and this should not be happening. Though with all of the traumas of war and the constant changing with her body being forced in and out of the Cart you... can’t really blame her for having such a weak bladder.</p><p>“Now go-“ Porco gave her a little poke on her nose, “- Get cleaned up. You’ll feel better after.”</p><p>She gave a soft nod, mumbling another ‘thank you’ along with a soft little ‘I love you’ before she went into the bathroom connected to Porco’s room.</p><p>Once she was gone, Porco immediately got to work cleaning up. He grabbed some towels from under his bed that he’d kicked under a couple of days ago after using them, and began to use them to wipe up the mess the pair had created. It didn’t take long to do, and he’d made a mental note to bleach the floor and the chair in the morning before he went out for his daily duties, giving them an entire day to get cleaned up.</p><p>Once that was done, he began to strip of his clothes. His shirt and jacket were fine, thank god - but his trousers and underwear were another question. He bundled them in the towels along with his socks, and left them by the door. He’d add Pieck’s clothes to the pile later. He put his boots next to the pile, too; planning to try and scrub them in the morning as well. Hopefully they wouldn’t be too ruined.</p><p>Now standing in his room half naked, he picked up on of the towels he hadn’t used, and wrapped it around his waist. It would work as cover for now (not that it wasn’t anything Pieck hadn’t seen before, he just didn’t want to get cold)</p><p>Once covered, he walked over to his chest of draws where most of his clothes were kept, and yanked one of the drawers open. This one mostly had Pieck’s things in it, stuff she’d brought over to leave here for whenever she’d stay the night. He got out the promised pyjamas, and laid them out on his bed for her, all ready for when she got back from getting cleaned up.</p><p>And now, it was just a waiting game; and while waiting, he couldn’t help but give himself a pat on the back for how well he believed he handled that situation.</p><p>Luckily, he wasn’t kept waiting long, as Pieck soon returned, towel wrapped around her body, hugging her clothes to her chest. </p><p>Upon seeing Porco, her cheeks went a bit pink. </p><p>“Uh- Where should I put these..?” She asked, softly.</p><p>Porco looked over, smiling. “Hand ‘em over. Clothes are on the bed.” He approached her, gently taking the clothes, and kissing her forehead, causing her light blush to get a little worse.</p><p>“Mhm.. Thanks, Pock...” She gave him a soft smile, kissing him on his cheek, before slipping past and going to the bed to get changed.</p><p>Porco tossed the dirty clothes into the pile, before disappearing into the bathroom with a hum. He made quick work of washing himself clean, not fully getting into the bath and only focusing on his bottom half. </p><p>He was gone maybe ten, fifteen minutes tops, but by the time he returned to his room, Pieck was curled up on his bed, fast asleep.</p><p>Smiling to himself, Porco slipped into a pair of clean underwear, before getting into the bed next to her, pulling her close, pressing her back into his chest. His arms effortlessly slipped around her waist, and he rested his chin on top of her head, leaning down slightly to kiss her head.</p><p>He assumed that after what had already happened, Pieck didn’t have a problem sleeping right now - after all, she couldn’t possibly wet the bed again, he doubted there was anything even left inside her to actually come out; so that thought alone allowed them both to seemingly relax. </p><p>Porco closed his eyes, and soon slipped off to sleep, holding Pieck close to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. NSFW Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>But, alas, Porco couldn’t think of any ideas of how to get out of this without upsetting the other. His mind wasn’t exactly focused on it right now- wandering elsewhere. This whole situation was... oddly turning him on. Just feeling the others warmth against his lap, mixed with the dampness of the piss, was really causing a rise of lust in the poor boy.</p><p>Well. Maybe he could wake her up, and fuck all her problems away? Yeah- that sounds like a good idea.</p><p>“Pieck-“</p><p>He gently nudged her, trying to wake her up.</p><p>“Oi, Pieck. Wake up-“ nudge nudge.</p><p>Dark hues soon flickered open, and Pieck sat back a bit, blinking a few times before her eyes locked onto Porco’s.</p><p>“Mm.. Is something wrong, Pock?” She asked, voice still laced with sleep.</p><p>“Well...” Now or never, Porco. She’ll find out eventually. “You, uh- You kinda... pissed yourself in your sleep.” He muttered, cheeks heating up red.</p><p>Pieck’s eyes widened, and her cheeks flushed bright red. She gave a soft whimper, shifting slightly in his lap, feeling how wet it was.</p><p>“Oh...” She said, quietly, “I’m... Sorry. Uh... I-I can clean it up-“</p><p>She attempted to stand, but Porco’s hold on her waist kept her down, causing her to give a gentle whine.</p><p>“Porco-“</p><p>“You don’t need to be sorry.” He tightened the grip, pulling her close, bodies pressing together. “It was... really hot.” He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, and then another to her jaw. “/Really/ hot-“</p><p>Pieck gave a soft whimper, leaning into his touch. As he spoke and kissed her, she could feel herself getting a little worked up; hips subconsciously grinding against the wet bulge that had formed in the others pants.</p><p>“I-It was..?” She asked, tilting her head a bit to the side to give Porco access to his neck, should he want it; which he did, soon kissing down to it and biting on it gently, causing soft moans to spill from the ravenettes lips.</p><p>“Mhm... Just feeling you wet yourself on me... feeling my pants grow wetter and wetter all because of you...” He grazed his teeth against her skin. “I don’t know what’s come over me but- All I know is I want to fuck this pretty little face of yours.”</p><p>As he spoke, his hand came up and half cupped her cheek, and Pieck leant into his touch.</p><p>Soft little pants left Pieck’s lips, grinding speeding up a bit now. “Y-You can- do that... if you want to...”</p><p>“Mm...” He gave a soft hum, smirking a bit against her neck. Both hands pulled back from her, and he moved up, whispering into her ear.</p><p>“Get up. Clothes off. On your knees, please.” He nipped the lobe, before pulling back.</p><p>Pieck wasted no time doing as he asked, getting off of his lap. Piss dribbled down her thighs, and she whimpered gently with embarrassment. She made quick work of getting out of her dirty clothes, letting them drop to the floor and kicking them to the side. Soon, she was down on her knees, hands resting on her thighs, and looking up at the other.</p><p>While she’d undressed herself, Porco had done the same; now completely naked, his already hard cock freed from his underwear. He smirked down at her, gently putting his hand on her head to grab some of her hair, and then; he yanked her head forwards slightly towards his tip.</p><p>“Suck.” He commanded; and just one word was enough to send shivers up Pieck’s back.</p><p>With a whimper, she would lean in, and gently take the tip into her mouth, suckling on it; one hand coming up to hold onto his hip while the other wrapped around the rest of his cock to slowly stroke it.</p><p>A soft groan left his lips, and he tilted his head back a bit; hips arching towards her mouth, forcing the tip further in, which she gladly took.</p><p>Being pulled forwards slightly by her hair, Pieck took more of his cock into her mouth, twirling her tongue around the throbbing member. Her eyes flickered up, watching Porco’s reaction, eagerly awaiting some sort of praise from him.</p><p>And that praise was soon given, with Porco pushing further into her mouth.</p><p>“F-Fuck, baby-“ He muttered between breathy moans, “Y-You’re so fucking good-“ His grip on her hair would tighten, digits now tangled up in the dark locks.</p><p>Pieck gave a muffled hum in response, eyes closing as she focused her attention back to the task at hand. </p><p>Groaning, Porco pulled hard at her hair, causing a moan to spill from Pieck’s lips, the noise causing a slight vibration against Porco’s cock. </p><p>“C-Close-“ he stuttered out, both hands now on her head, pulling her in. Pieck let her hands drop down to her side, opening her mouth more, allowing for him to do as he wanted.</p><p>Porco took advantage of this, gripping at her hair to hold her head in place while moving his hips quickly, pushing himself in as far as he could go. He was silently thankful that Pieck had seemingly no gag reflex. </p><p>Drool dribbled out from Pieck’s mouth, dripping down her chin in long strands. Her eyes had long since closed to prevent them from rolling back. She moved her tongue a little bit as he thrusted in, trying to add some sort of extra pleasure to the mix.</p><p>Soon enough, Porco would tense up, hands tightening around her hair and pulling on it hard before he climaxed, shooting thick ropes of cum down her throat, which Pieck swallowed up every drop; though some managed to escape and join the trail of spit down her chin.</p><p>Long, loud moans left the blonds lips as he rode out his orgasm; and it soon reached it’s end. Sweat coated his forehead and chest, and he panted heavily, grip loosening on her hair; though not fully letting go.</p><p>Pieck’s eyes blinked open, and she looked up at him, seemingly confused as to why he hadn’t let go nor pulled out of her mouth.</p><p>“S-Seems only fair since you pissed on me... I-I should get to piss on you.” He muttered out between breathes.</p><p>Pieck’s eyes widened, and her cheeks flushed a dark shade of red; whimpering gently around his now flaccid cock. </p><p>One hand pulled back from her hair, and he took a hold of himself, aiming his tip towards her face.</p><p>“Close your eyes, keep your mouth open.” He commanded, to which Pieck obliged; eyes closing and her mouth opening a little more.</p><p>Smirking to himself, Porco would give a gentle sigh, before allowing his bladder to relax.</p><p>A hot, strong stream of piss shot out of his tip, the stream hitting Pieck right on her face, causing a soft little whimper from her.</p><p>Porco gave a gentle hum, aiming the stream so her entire face would be coated with his piss, before he moved the aim right to her mouth, giving a soft groan as he pushed more of his piss out; forcing the stream to become stronger.</p><p>Not expecting the sudden change, Pieck struggled to swallow all of his hand piss before it quickly filled up her mouth, dribbling out of it down her chin. Well- it’s a good job she took off her clothes, considering how dirty they would of gotten by now. But once getting used to it, she was able to swallow the majority with only some managing to escape. It wasn’t exactly a nice taste - it being very salty; but she didn’t mind. After a while, she got used to the taste.</p><p>“Mm... Good girl.” He muttered, caressing her hair now, the stream beginning to die down. Soon enough, it came to a stop, and he sighed, letting go of her hair, as well as his own cock.</p><p>Pieck brought her hand up, wiping her eyes a little bit, before opening them and looking up at him. </p><p>He smirked down at her, before lowering himself into a crouch, kissing her on her forehead.</p><p>“Go clean yourself up. I’ll be waiting-“</p><p>Pieck gave a hum, smiling at him. She leaned in and kissed him, softly on his lips. She wanted to be sure he could taste himself, so she expertly slipped her tongue into his mouth before he even had time to react, causing his cheeks to go pink.</p><p>She pulled back with a lazy smirk, and as she did, Porco straightened back up into a standing position, offering his hand out to her; which she took, pulling herself up.</p><p>“I’ll be back soon, Pock~” She mumbled, still smirking, before she disappeared into the bathroom in Porco’s room.</p><p>For a good moment or two, Porco just stood there, weighing up his options as to what he could do now; and then, it hit him- and a smirk spread to his lips. Giving a hum, he would walk over to the bathroom, letting himself in, and locking the door behind him.</p><p>It was going to be a long night for both of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow my Twitter @PadwanAnakin for more!</p><p>I take commissions; feel free to message me on Twitter regarding them!</p><p>Kudos &amp; comments appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>